Whose Line Is It Anyways, Invader Zim Style
by Da Vinci-san
Summary: Invader Zim and friends take over the t.v show whose line is it anyways pleaze r/r, its my first iz fic and probably sucky.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Invader Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz do not belong to me. I'm having trouble with my keyboard so I can't use the exlamation point and stuff like that. Curse this filthy eath keyboard. If only I had an irken keyboard. I wonder if the do have keyboards on irken. Hmmm.........  
  
Oh and the show whose line is it anyway's does not belong to me.  
  
Whose Line Is Its Anyway, Invader Zim style  
  
  
  
Drew Carey: Welcome to whose line is it anyway. The show where the points don't matter. Just like.......something that doesn't matter.  
  
::audience laughs::  
  
Drew Carey: Today on the show we have paranormal psycho Dib.  
  
If looks could kill, everybody would be dead by her glare, Gaz.  
  
World domination and destruction always on his mind, Zim.  
  
And last but not least taco loving dog thing, Gir.  
  
For you new viewers at home who never watch this show, this is a show where the points don't matter. Let's get started. Okay, the first game is super heroes. We'll start off with Zim.  
  
Invader Zim: I ZIM, am not an alien, but a human.  
  
Drew Carey: Okay whatever, now what should Zim be?  
  
Audience: Superwoman, Striper boy, Super dog, Sir Hump A Lot.  
  
Drew Carey: Okay we have a name ::chuckles:: Zim your Sir Hump A Lot. Now what is the world crisis?  
  
Audience: No more Game slaves, no more make up, no more stoves, no more pante hose.  
  
Drew Carey: Okay the world Crisis is no more pante hose, you Zim are at your secret lair getting ready to go to a dance when you see the world crisis on your computer thing.  
  
Zim: Oh crap, my pante hose has a rip in it better go get some new ones. Wait, whats this? No more pante hose through out the world, well my super hero friends better come soon. ::Walks toward Dib and them:: I said my super hero friends better come soon.  
  
Dib: Uh what? ::looks around:: Oh yeah. Here I am Sir Hump A Lot. Sorry I'm late, I was eating. What's the crisises.  
  
Zim: Thank God your here um, Squeezes butts man. ::starts to hump Dib's leg::  
  
Dib: What is the crisis Sir Hump A Lot? ::looks at Zim weird and squeezes his butt::  
  
Zim: There is no more pante hose in the world.  
  
Dib: Oh no.  
  
Gaz: I'm here everybody whats the problem?  
  
Dib: Oh your here Hits everyone just for the heck of it girl.  
  
Gaz: ::walks over to Dib and starts to beat him up:: Okay so what is the crisis. I was playing my game when I was interrupted.  
  
Zim: There is no more pante hose in the world. ::humps Gaza's leg::  
  
Gaz: ::beats up Zim::  
  
Gir: Hi ya everybody.  
  
Gaz: You're here Crazy robot thing. All the pante hose in the world is missing.  
  
Gir: No problem I'll just go and get my collection of pante hose from my closet.  
  
Zim: Oh good, that's just one more world crisis solved. ::humps Gir's back::  
  
Dib: Well we're off bye. ::walks off the little stage thing and sits down::  
  
Gaz: I'm going to play my Game Slave 2 now, bye. ::goes and sits down next to Dib::  
  
Gir: I'm going to get the pante hose no, bye piggy. ::sits down next to Dib::  
  
Zim: Well now that's solved I guess I can be on my way now.  
  
Drew Carey: ::pushes the sound button that makes the werid sound:: One thousand points for Zim for humping everybody's leg and another million points to Gaz for beating people up. Okay time for our break. 


	2. Questions Only

Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
A/N: I didn't get flamed. Yeah. Okay I just got out of school for summer vacation so I can write more now. Yeah me. Okay, thanks to one of the readers, I just realized I spelled panty hose wrong. Any spelling mistakes I make please point out to me. Unfortunately the program I use does not have a spell checker and I tend to spell things wrong. Okay here is chapter two.  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Drew Carey: No, no, no. I wanted a long island tea not a beer. Get me a long island tea, NOW.  
  
Director: Um, Drew we're back on.  
  
Drew Carey: Oh whoops. Okay welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyways. The next game is questions only. This is for all four of you. At the beginning of the show we had the audience give us suggestions. The good ones we put in the hat and the bad ones we threw away. ::shakes hat:: Okay, the scene will take place at a Vet's Office.  
  
Dib and Gaz walk out::  
  
Dib: ::pretends to do something::  
  
Gaz: ::runs over to Dib:: Is he going to be all right?  
  
Dib: Whose going to be all right?  
  
Gaz: What do you mean whose going to be all right?  
  
Dib: Didn't you just ask me whose going to be all right?  
  
Gaz: You mean you don't know?  
  
Dib: Ma'am are you going to be all right?  
  
Gaz: Aren't you the one that knows it all?  
  
Dib: Am I?  
  
Gaz: ::glares and goes to stand by Gir::  
  
Gir: ::walks out::  
  
Gir: Are you the one that knows it all?  
  
Dib: Why does everybody ask me that?  
  
Gir: Why do you ask me that?  
  
Dib: What do you mean?  
  
Gir: Do you like cupcakes?  
  
Dib: Of course I like.... ::gets buzzed::  
  
Zim: ::walks out::  
  
Zim: Are you a robot?  
  
Gir: Depends on what you mean?  
  
Zim: What do I mean?  
  
Gir: I don't know. What do you mean?  
  
Zim: Do you like cupcakes?  
  
Gir: Are you Yoda?  
  
Zim: Are you Princess Leia?  
  
Gir: Are you Ezmerallda?  
  
Zim: ::shakes head and walks off:  
  
::Dib walks back on::  
  
Dib: What do you want?  
  
Gir: Are you the one that knows it all?  
  
Dib: Why?  
  
Gir: Do you know why?  
  
Dib: Can I touch it?  
  
Gir: Is it long enough?  
  
:: the buzzard thing goes off, everyone returns to their seat::  
  
Drew Carey: What the heck was going on out there between the two of you?  
  
Dib: I have no clue.  
  
::Gir shakes his head::  
  
::Drew laughs::  
  
Drew Carey: Okay that was strange. Okay we are going to pass the hat around again, put you suggestions in it and we will play another game. Don't go away.  
  
A/N: Okay some of these lines are from Whose line is it anyway. 100,000 points to whoever gets it. ::grins:: j/k.  
  
Okay I thank I-like-doom, tomsbuttsporkle182 no offense but you sn is weird I like it, spooty if you have forgotten I clearly remember you telling me earlier that you liked my story and thought it was cute. I have the power to make you pay. You live down the road from me and I know your number. Muwhahahahaha, Tangerine Patrol, GIR's Cupcake, Kimi the Kenlei, the 13th Umbra, sirearth  
  
Thanks for the good reviews. 


End file.
